1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tissue treatment, and more specifically to a system and method for storing liquid from a tissue site.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but the application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. The treatment of wounds using reduced pressure is sometimes referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure tissue treatment,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy.” This type of treatment provides a number of benefits, including faster healing, and increased formulation of granulation tissue.
Reduced pressure treatment systems are often applied to large, highly exudating wounds present on patients undergoing acute or chronic care, as well as other severe wounds that are not readily susceptible to healing without application of reduced pressure. Low-severity wounds that are smaller in volume and produce less exudate have generally been treated using advanced dressings instead of reduced pressure treatment.